


The Walking WHAT?!

by Quinny97



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), the wa
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny97/pseuds/Quinny97
Summary: 18 year old Levi is alone for the first time in 14years and it just so happens to be the end of the world. Great. Follow her on her journey as she tries to find a reason to live when her brothers in all but blood are dead...or so she think...Sorry! My first time ever writing a story since I left school!Any suggestions and comments are welcome!Not going to continue with this just yet





	The Walking WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short, I don't have a very good grasp on writing just yet!
> 
> DISCLAMER  
> I don't own the walking dead characters or their plot.  
> This is just me having a mess around in someone else's creation for my own enjoyment!  
> Any and all original characters are mine! :-)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Any advice or comments are welcome!
> 
> Let me know if i should continue haha :)

The continuous pounding on the old wooden door was in perfect sync with my fast beating heart and almost as loud in my ears. It was the only sound I could make out in the slow winter morning, as I held the cool silver revolver against my temple. It was the perfect way to meet my end and it is a gift from him, HAD been a gift, I corrected myself, before he… 'I’m so sorry Daryl, I am so so sorry'.  
I took a shaky breath as I held my finger firmly over the cool metal trigger, pictures of auburn hair flashed through my mind and bright green/blue eyes danced across my vision. 'I am too weak' I thought miserably as those images abruptly changed as always into flashes of red and filthy blond and ending in dim, lifeless and hollow green eyes staring into my very being, causing a shiver to run through me that had nothing to do with the weather outside.  
The bowing door creaked under the heavy weight and constant negative attention it was receiving on the opposite side of my dingy, dusty and downright disturbing home, if it could even be called that anymore with the windows blown in and half the roof collapsed from a misfired explosive all those months ago. 'I deserve this death. It was all my fault. He died because of me!’ I tried to convince myself. ‘Oh god, what have I done? Oh Daryl, I am so sorry. Please forgive me.' I released my hold on the trigger as a new wave of guilt crashed through me like tidal wave.  
"I’m such a coward" I muttered to the empty room, tears glistening and giving some semblance of life to my dim and hallow, mud brown eyes. This only caused the commotion outside to increase tenfold, threatening to break down the hunk of wood one would class as a door in these horrendous times. I briefly looked up to ensure the door was still holding and the barricade had not moved. 'Can't go letting them in now and allow them to end my miserable existence when it is my responsibility to do so, eh Dar?' I chuckled lowly to myself. I deserved to die at my own hand, just as I ensured you died with the very same pieces of bone, skin and nerves.  
At this revelation, my resolve renewed and with this new found confidence, I replaced my finger back onto the trigger and dug it more deeply into my skull, basking in the pain it caused because I knew this is exactly what I deserved. I took a deep shuddering breath and released it through my mouth, watching my shabby, uncut and unwashed strands of brown hair move with the breath. Taking a final deep inhale, I closed my eyes again, feeling the low light hitting my eye lids, emitting from the gaps in the poorly placed tarpolion above the decaying sofa which was placed there to try and prevent the harsh weather from getting in as much. "I love you Daryl. Forever and always" I whispered as I applied pressure to the sensitive trigger beneath my finger. 'We will be together again like you promised!' and with this last thought I took the final step…  
BANG!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will post new chapters as soon as I can! 
> 
> Chapter 2 is finished and will be posted soon!


End file.
